gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-79F GM Land Combat Type
The RGM-79F GM Land Combat Type is a variation of the RGM-79 GM. It first appeared as a part of Kunio Okawara's Missing Mobile Suit Variations. Technology & Combat Characteristics A locally modified, ground use version of the RGM-79 GM, the GM Land Combat Type is primarily deployed in the European front late in the One Year War. The most notable modification is the enhanced armor on its upper body. This came about as obstacles on the ground, such as trees and buildings, resulted in mobile suits' upper body having an abnormally high chance of being hit by enemy attacks during battles. The enhanced upper body armor could withstand attacks from a Zaku machine gun, increasing the pilot's survival rate. To compensate for the added weight, it was fitted with a new backpack with six thruster nozzles. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have a high rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most mobile suits, it is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The GM Land Combat Type is equipped with one beam saber stored in its backpack. ;*YHI YF-RC180 Railcannon :A weapon that uses electromagnetic forces, rather than gunpowder, to fire solid projectiles at very high velocities. Manufactured by Yashima Heavy Industries. This equipment was developed in consideration of the problems that the early beam weapons had (decreased power due to attenuation in the atmosphere), and the basic structure is diverted from a battleship's main gun. ;*BOWA BR-M-79F-1 Beam Spray Gun :A type of beam spray gun with a high convergence rate to reduce beam attenuation in the atmosphere. ;*YHI YF-MG100 100mm Machine Gun :The standard armament for Federation's mobile suit ground forces during the One Year War that was developed by Yashima Heavy Industries. It has an alternate model number: "NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm". Equipped with a box magazine and folding stock, it has excellent rate of fire and is easy to wield. It utilized a smoothbore type barrel that lacked rifling and has to be replaced after firing 3000 rounds. The weapon could utilize three different types of ammunitions: HEAT (High Explosive Anti Tank), APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding-Sabot), and HESH (High Explosive Squash Head), allowing combat units to select the appropriate type to meet operational needs. ;*Gauntlet :A small shield mounted on either forearm, its pointed tips allows it to be used as a stabbing melee weapon. ;*FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-003 Shield :The same shield as used by the RGM-79 GM, it is composed of a triple honeycomb structure made of Luna Titanium and the surface also has anti-beam coating for defending against beam attacks. History The GM Land Combat Type was mostly deployed in the Europe region. It later served as the basis for the RGM-79F Desert GM. Variants ;*RGM-79F Desert GM Gallery Rgm-79f.jpg|MSV version front view Rgm-79f-back.jpg|Line art rear view rgm-79f-beamspraygun.jpg|Beam Spray Gun rgm-79f-railcannon.jpg|Railcannon rgm-79f-shield.jpg|Gauntlet Rgm-79f-land-gm-card.jpg|With Railcannon as featured in Gundam Chronicle Battline card game rgm-79f-land-combat-type.jpg|As featured in Gihren's Greed After-Jaburo 9.jpg|As seen on Gundam: After Jaburo Legacy Land Combat Type GM.jpg|As seen on Gundam Legacy Notes and Trivia *Despite the similar name, it is unrelated to the RGM-79［G］ GM Ground Type. References GMLandTypeWeb.jpg|Colored Lineart & Weapons GMLandTypeBnW.jpg|Profile & Lineart MSV2nd_GM_Land_Combat.jpg Master Archive GM 01.jpg Master Archive GM 02.jpg Master Archive GM 03.jpg ms-r-gim.jpg|Information from Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation LandGM-beam.jpg LandGM-railcannon.jpg External links *GM Land Combat Type on MAHQ ja:RGM-79F 陸戦用ジム